An internal pulse generator (“IPG”) such as an artificial pacemaker or implantable cardioverter defibrillator (“ICD”) is a medical device which uses electrical impulses to regulate the beating of a heart. In general, the pulse generator administers electrical impulses to the appropriate heart tissue via one or more leads inserted transvenously with distal ends of the leads located within the chamber or chambers of the heart. The distal ends of the leads generally support electrodes for sensing, pacing and defibrillation.
The implanted leads of the IPG typically include a conductor (or distal) end in contact with the heart and a terminal (or proximal) end connected with the pulse generator. The proximal lead connector end typically includes one or more exposed contacts electrically connected with the distal conductor end to provide the electrical pulses to the heart. To ensure proper placement of the distal conductor end within the heart, readings of the electrical conduction of the lead may occur at the proximal lead connector end through a testing device, such as a Pacing System Analyzer (PSA). During testing, the PSA may be connected to one or more contacts of the lead at the proximal connector end to test for proper function and connection of the distal end to the heart. Prior standards for implanted leads, such as IS-1 standard leads, include two conductors with exposed contacts at the proximal lead connector end that the PSA electrically connects with to test the lead placement. Other standards, such as IS4, include more than two conductors, but are tested in a similar manner by the PSA.
To test the electrical connections of the lead, an operator places one or more alligator or similar spring loaded clips onto the lead connector end in direct contact with the contacts of the lead connector end. However, such clips may not be satisfactory for use with some leads as the contacts of the proximal lead connector end may be too densely situated on the lead end. For example, the clips might come into contact with each other on the lead connector end, which would provide inaccurate PSA testing results. Also, placement of clips directly onto the lead connector end may cause undesirable deformation of the surface of the connector end, in some instances resulting in the tearing of the seals of the connector end.
There is need in the art for a device for, and method of, electrically coupling a PSA to a lead connector end of an implanted lead that overcomes the aforementioned issues.